Known from DE 10 2006 012 936 A1 and DE 196 42 689 C1 is a seat belt comprising a textile strap material connected to a webbing, the strap material forming a pocket closed on three sides, into which a locking tongue movably connected to the webbing can be inserted via an insertion opening. There is a need to simplify the manufacture and/or the handling of a seat belt.
Therefore, it is at least one object to provide a seat belt whose manufacture and/or handling is simplified. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.